


Originality

by FledgeGirl



Category: DragonFable
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FledgeGirl/pseuds/FledgeGirl
Summary: This is just a one-shot piece about Fledge Northstar meeting Cysero in DragonFable. I titled it "Originality" because Fledge's dragon is Tyloria, which is also the full first-name of my MechQuest character, Tyler. Post-Reset, Tyler becomes Fledge, and she "makes up" (remembers) the name Tyloria. Cysero, however, knows the truth in its originality.





	Originality

"Tyloria? Where are you, girl?" Fledge Northstar called as she searched the Falconreach town square for her newly-hatched dragon, who had wandered off while chasing a butterfly. From the corner of her eye, Fledge saw a baby wind dragon's gray tail disappear through an pair of doors. Unfurling her wings, she leapt into the air to quickly catch up to her. Tucking her wings in, she landed in...wherever she was.

"Hiya! I'm Cysero the Mad Weapon Smith and welcome to my Superstore of Savings!" a guy with shaggy brown hair hanging over his eyes greeted her. "How can I help you, Hero?"

"Uh, my wind baby dragon is missing," Fledge answered.

"Oh, she's right here," he grinned, pulling a cookie jar from under the store's front desk. Tyloria was sitting in it, tucking into some snickerdoodles. "You want one?" he asked, turning to work on some sort of a machine-looking...thingy.

"Er-no thanks, not after Tyloria had her face in them."

"Her name's Tyloria?" An surprised expression, followed by a look of sadness, ever-so-briefly crossed his face-or at least the half Fledge could see-but he quickly grinned, saying "Wow, that's a really pretty name!"

"Thank you! Made it up myself," Fledge smiled, then said "Well, I suppose my dragon and I ought to get back to monster-hunting. Ready Tyler?"

The dragon looked up at her mistress, mouth full of cookies, then sulkily crawled from the jar. "Okay, okay, we'll get some for the road," Fledge laughed.

"One gold per cookie," Cysero said, grabbing a bag. "Six sound about right?"

"Sure," Fledge handed him the coins, then placed the treat-bag in her backpack. "We'll see you around, Cysero!" she smiled, waving as she and Tyloria left.

The Mad Weapon Smith grinned back at the empty air, whispering "While I doubt the originality of the name Tyloria, I don't doubt that, Hero."


End file.
